War, Peace, and Revolution Starts Once More
by Hera Yuy
Summary: Heero has a twin sister. She's come t otell the Gboys about the new giant battle that lies ahead.


Another Yuy?

By Angel Fire A.K.A Hera Yuy

Hera's Note: This is my first fanfic so if it sucks sue me if you can^_^' You can flame me if you wish but I'll get Heero.Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way but I do own a character you will find out about later. AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT OR IF IT SUCKS^_^ 

E-mail: [][1]Angelfire@gundamwing.net

Gundam Wing:Centuries in the future, in the year After Colony 195, Earth is surrounded by orbiting space colonies. The colonists are cruelly oppressed by the Earth Alliance, which uses huge humanoid fighting machines called "mobile suits" to control the populace. Behind this tyranny is the secret society called "Oz," which has infiltrated the Alliance military and steered it towards its repressive course. Now, the space colonies are ready to strike back. Five young pilots, equipped with advanced mobile suits called "Gundams," are sent to Earth to wage guerilla war against Oz and its Alliance puppets. The war to decide humanity's destiny begins...

Endless Waltz:After Colony 196. One year after the end of the Gundam Wing television series. Now, peace has spread through the Earth Sphere and the colonies are at peace. The Gundam pilots now find themselves attempting to rebuild their lives in this new era. And no longer having need of their weapons of war, they have sent their Gundams into the sun to be destroyed. But suddenly, Relena Darlian, who is the vice foreign minister to the Earth Sphere has suddenly disappeared 

Another Yuy:The year is After Colony 197 a year after The Endless Waltz peace has been attained once again but it happen to end. In space an unidentified spacecraft is in space and seemed to be shot down. Sally wonders what happened to it so that it had send for help. Heero seems to know this person, but how? Who is this person? The five boys known as the Gundam pilots have been called again but they have no way of retaliation. So will the war to decide humanity's destiny begin again...

Episode 1: (In space Sally is checking space for any disturbances like she does everyday with Wufei, but today he has a day off)

Sally: Huh? A distress signal, but how? Oh well lets see what it says. 

Signal: I request backup at the HES88 direction. I repeat I request backup at the HES88 direction.

Sally: Well that was kind of short and that voice sounded a lot like Heero I better call them and tell them about this. 

(At the Winner family mansion. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero are talking about old times, well actually last year. Last year was when the movieEndless Waltz happened.)

Duo: Hey Trowa!

Trowa: Hmm?

Duo: Trowa you know you could of gone easier on me at the base.

Trowa: I thought that you could handle it since you said that you were the great destroyer and the Shinigami.

Duo: I am it's just that your lucky that Deathscythe Hell wasn't with me or you've would of been history!

Trowa:(under his breath)Yeah right.

Duo: What was that Trowa I couldn't hear you.

(Just then the phone rang Quatre got up off the couch to pick up the phone)

Quatre: Hello This is Quatre.(In a very cheerful voce and a smile on his face)

Sally: Oh hi Quatre can I talk to Wufei?

Quatre: Um hes kind of busy is something wrong?

Sally: Well when I was scouting an area their was a distress signal and I thought you guys would want to come an check it out.

Quatre: Okay, um hold on Ill go ask them.

(Quatre walks to the living room)

Quatre: Hey everyone!

(Every one looks at Quatre)

Quatre: Hey um well Sally called and she said there was something out in the HES88 direction and wanted to know if we wanted to check it out.

All of the Gundam pilots: Okay

(Quatre goes back to the phone)

Quatre: Sally are you still their?

Sally: Yeah Quatre?

Quatre: We'll meet you there.

Sally: Okay! 

(In space)

Wufei: So I thought peace was attained.

Sally: It is attained Wufei

Duo: You mean was attained until this ship wanted to leave L1. Right?

Sally: Yea, it really seems that way Duo. If someone shot it down they left some evidence as if they wanted us to know. But, why?

Trowa: It seems that they had to do is quickly.

Sally: Okay, we're here

(They all look out the window and gaze at the ship or what's left) 

Quatre: We'll be lucky if we find someone.

Sally: We need to make teams so who's in the first team?

Quatre: I'll go in to look.

Trowa: And I'll go with Quatre.

Sally: We have two maybe one more, um lets see.

Heero: I'm going.

Duo: Okay tell us if you find anything.

(Heero, Trowa, and Quatre put on space suits and head out)

Heero: Quatre you take the left

Quatre: Right

Heero: Trowa you go to the right

Trowa: Roger

Quatre: Who would want to shoot a ship like this?

Heero: They wouldn't unless if this ship had something important on it, but how would they shoot it down with out weapons? 

Trowa: Huh? Heero and Quatre I found someone.

Heero: Let's take the person back since I think this was the only person in the ship.

Quatre: Okay

(Back on the ship)

Sally: So I guess we found are person.

Duo: Hey is it a guy or girl?

(Heero takes off the person's helmet and everyone's eyes get wider)

Duo: Is this a dream?

Quatre: I'm afraid not Duo this is as real as it gets.

Sally: Heero he looks just like you is he your twin?

(Heero looks at the person and he looks of mad)

Heero: Take us to the hospital on Earth

Duo: Why not this one it's closer

Heero: Now(saying it in a slow creepy way)

(On Earth in the hospital)

Une: Heero you're back and hello to the rest of you why are you in a hospital anyway? Sally wouldn't tell me.

Duo: Well Heero told us to take this person to the hospital.

Une: But why here wasn't it closer to take them to the one on L1?

Heero in a low whisper: I couldn't take the chance.

Quatre: What do you mean you couldn't take a chance?

(Just then a doctor walks up to all) 

Doctor: How are they related to the patient?

Duo: I'm not

Wufei: Nope

Quatre: Not in anyway

Trowa: Sorry

Une: I don't even know what's going on

Heero: Can I go see the patient?

Doctor: Are you related?

Heero: Yes.

Quatre: Heero?

Doctor: Well where are your parents?

Heero: Their dead

Doctor: Okay but we need some reference of how your related. Most people say that to get into the patients to kill them so if...

(Heero walks past the doctor in to the room he just came out of they all follow Heero)

(In the room)

Heero: Mmmm. Wake up

Duo: How is this person going to wake up with just with the words wake up?

(Hera still asleep just then wakes up)

Duo: .....Okay this is officially creepy all I know I won't wake up if someone said wake up Duo 

Hera: Why am I here. 

Heero: What did you think trying to come here when I told you not to Hera

Hera: David. The one who says that he'll rule the Earth Sphere United Nation. Well he's about to make that come true.

Qustre: What?!?!

Heero: Dorothy Catalonia don't you have a brother named David Catalonia?

Une: Why are you talking to Dorothy shes not even here?

(Just then Dorothy walks into the room) 

Dorothy: How did you know I was at the door?

Heero: mmm

Dorothy: Of course I know him. Well, he is my brother. So he's going to start another war?

Duo: He's going to what?

Une: But, how?

Dorothy: He must of found out away to make mobile suits with out your department finding out.

Hera: Everyone get out of here I might tell you about how I know this some place else.

Quatre: But, it's only been an hour since you been here!

Duo: Come on Quatre.

Quatre: I don't think she should move because she might not be fully recovered.

Heero: When she says she can move she's fine

(They all leave)

Hera: mmm I wonder why he worries so much just because I got shot down

(Hera changes into her normal clothes a dark green shirt and dark blue shorts, and opens the door and walks out to Heero who's waiting with the others)

Heero: Quatre can we go back to your place

Quatre: Okay that's fine with me as long as you can answer a few of my questions.

Heero: mmm

Hera: .....

(At Quatre's house)

Quatre: Heero and Hera how are you related?

Heero: ...

Hera: Twins

Duo: Oh come on be more specific! You're related by twins in your family?

(Hera glares at Duo)

Heero: No Duo were related because were twins.

Duo: Oh! That explains the hair, the clothes, and the eyes.

Wufei: So your twins well your clothes you are almost alike.

Une: Heero why didn't you tell any of us that you had a twin?!?!

Heero: You really wanted to know

Une: Of course she could of helped all these years in The Preventers 

Hera: Actually I wouldn't join anyway 

Sally: Well that's true Une

Une: Great take his side.

Quatre: Okay now that's settled Hera I think you should rest Heero do you mind showing her a room?

(Heero and Hera walk upstairs. Just then Catherine, Mariemaia, Relena, Zechs, Noin, and Hilde come in. Zech and Noin stand by the door, Mariemaia sits next to the coffee table and Une pulls a chair up to sit next to her, and Catherine and Hilde sit in the couch in front of the TV, and .)

Duo: Hi!! 

(He runs up to Catherine and Hilde and jumps in between them and grabs the remote and the big screen flashes on showing a news report) 

TV: My name is David Catalonia and I am the cousien of Treize Khushrenada and I will rule the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.

(Duo, Wufei, and Quatre exchange shocked looks while Trowa just stares at them)

Duo: So Hera you didn't make that up then?

Quatre: Yeah she didnt?

(Up stairs Heero is sitting in a chair backwards while Hera is sitting on the bed)

Heero: How did he fire at you?

Hera: He had mobile suits most of them were Space Leo's, Leo's, Taurus's, and Serpents.

Heero: But he couldn't have Serpents they were all destroyed.

Hera: Maybe so Heero, but he seemed to have an updated version.

Heero: So some how taped in on the memory files of Mariemaia's mobile suit programs

Hera: That seems like the only way.

(Downstairs)

Quatre: I wonder if we're going to be lucky again this time as all the other times we were.

Duo: You know what Quatre I think we might just be out of luck this time because we don't have are Gundams. Man, I don't know you guys do you think we should try what we did last time?

Quatre: I don't think so Duo because if we did we wouldn't have it as easy as we did before.

Trowa: That's right before me and Wufei were there.

Duo: But you took it hard on us and we had Leo suits!

Wufei: So what dose that matter!

Quatre: Hey stop fighting!

Sally: I guess this might be the end

(Everyone looks up at Sally)

Trowa: You're giving up too easily

Sally: Actually, I'm not. I wanted to see if that would get their attention

Quatre: Well you've got it

Sally: This time we can't trust everyone.

Duo: What do you mean by that?

Une: A couple of people will turn and show their evil side once again 

Quatre: Such as?

Une: Dorothy Catalonia, the scientists because their building the suits for David

Duo: You gotta be kidding me how are we going to get are Gundams then?

Sally: Where theirs a will, theirs a way!

Relena: Where's Heero?

Duo: He's talking to Hera up stairs

Relena: What???

(Relena runs up stairs and everyone runs after her. In the room)

Heero: I think you should get some rest 

Hera: Fine you better go and talk with the rest of the Gundam pilots then

(Hera takes off her shoes and pulls a thin cover over her self and closes her eyes. Then Heero reaches for the door knob but before he turns it Relena screams, )

Relena: Heero!!!!! 

(Then Relena breaks down the door by kicking it and when Quatre and the others catch up to her Quatre is shocked)

Quatre: Relena my door!! 

Heero: ....

(Hera opens her eyes and still lying down she looks at whats all the commotion)

Sally: Oh my gosh sorry about your door Quatre. Relena what are you doing?!?! 

Relena: Well Heero who's Hera?!?!?

Une: So that's what it's about 

(Evryone except Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and Une say who's Hera!?)

Sally: Well...

Wufei: Hera....

Quatre: is....

Trowa: Heero's.....

Quatre: Twin...

Une: Sister

(Everyone looks at Une and the Gundam pilots as if they saw a ghost)

Relena: What?!

Heero: So this is what it's all about?

Hera: I'm going to bed

(They all turn and look at Heero then at Hera)

Heero: You have to get a different room so Quatre can fix his door.

(Hera gets up and puts on her shoes and walks past them all while following Heero)

Mariemaia: Miss Relena did I see two Heero's?

Relena: So did I

Duo starts to laugh then Quatre, Trowa, Sally, Wufei, and Une join in)

Hera's note: This ends Episode 1 so I'll type up Episode 2 as soon as I finish a weird one it's called Mischief and Mayhem It's about the G-boys turning seven again and I wonder how their going to turn back and Hera and Hilde have to find a way for these little pests not to start up a commotion in the city

Episode 2 Preview: 

Hera's note: Okay Episode 2 is called Dangerous Plan some of you might know these titles off Endless Waltz^-^. The year is After Colony 197 the year after The Endless Waltz peace has been attained once again. Heero's sister Hera was found almost dead in space for the information she had to give to Heero. Now the worlds fate lies in the five boys once more. This time it seems like this might be the end or is it not, will the Gundam pilots be able to find a way to get their 

Gundams back? It seems that Hera has become one of the Gundam pilots now, but she seem to have forgotten that she's in a team and is ignoring them for a certain reason. Is it because she knows something. So these three beats of War, Peace, and Revolution continue once more. 

   [1]: mailto:angelfire@gundamwing.net



End file.
